Phantom Forces Wiki
'' articles created and growing''. Welcome to Phantom Forces, an incredibly popular and beautiful FPS game on Roblox. It's part of the evidence that incredibly realistic, beautiful games can be designed, released, and made popular on the Roblox platform, without having to be exact clones or copies of other games. Synthesizing design elements from many other current, popular games, it is currently set in six maps, with all players having access to the four available combatant classes and a wide variety of guns and weapon attachments. Right now, it is currently in its beta phase, and it is subject to change at any time by its creator, Litozinnamon , and Stylis Studios. This wiki is also, like the game, a work in progress, so links may not work right, and pages may not have the information you're looking for. Please be patient, and eventually the wiki will be ironed out and become the all-around resource you've been looking for. Article of January 2016 P90 The FN P90 is a bullpup, full-automatic PDW. It has a firerate of 900 and fires the 5.7x28mm cartridge from a huge 50 round magazine. The P90 has a high rate of fire, but low damage, as one might expect. Like most PDWs, it is best used in close and medium range situations. Click here to find out more... What do you think is the next article of the month? Vote below and stay tuned. Want to get in touch with an admin or a mod? Here are their names: TaigaTheWikiaEditor: Owner, admin, and bureaucrat. Call Me Taiga: Backup account of the owner. WilliamBrain1: Administrator Ivan Clemente: Administrator Godonan: Moderator Heads Up! These users need your help. Contribute, edit and be a hero! Information Notice! (1/2/2016): Some of our information is outdated. Organization NOTICE(12/29/2015)- This is godonan, I've entered into the portals, but I do not like the pages linked to the portals. We need separate portals within the linked pages. Have seaparate portal links in each portal page. Eg, in the Gameplay portal put "Team Deathmatch" in its own page, "CTF in its own" etc, and add links, or another portal. And what was the format for creating homepage portals? Need that or I will create my own. Bsically, keep different topics on its own pages instead of one massive list. Admin & Mod Note(12/24/15)-perfectpooploop: Just found a code for custom article chat appearance. Post to me the design such as Border color, glow color, font color, and background color. Remember: Only MOD and ADMINS. BTW, have a Merry Christmas! REQUESTCAREFULLY(12/22/15)-perfectpooploop:Hello users, I have some request need to finish. We need to complete some info on weapons such as attachments, statbars, pictures, etc. This is my list need to complete the infobox: # L85A2 - attachments For those pages need attachments, please post on my Message Wall the WHOLE list of attachments. Names of attachments only. Thanks! WIP, will include a weapons(and attachments)+gameplay half(tactics, guides, game modes, etc etc) and a half featuring the game's history and about the creators on the other side. *Weapons **Assault Class **Engineer Class **Support Class **Recon Class **Carbine **Marksman Rifles **Shotguns **Secondary Weapons *Attachments * Gameplay ** Game Modes ** Maps ** Weapon Use Guides ** Tactics ** Glitches (To warn the public) ** Interesting Things... ** Mechanics * The Game Itself ** Stylis Studios ** Version History ** What's next? (Possible upcoming features) * Testing Sites ** Homepage Images Testing for this WIki ** Homepage Demo Site * Wiki Rules In this section, you can see everyone's edits and what did they edit. Try edit an article and see your edits. See more *' edits and articles ' *The wiki founded December 22, 2014 *' images' uploaded *' active users' Chat= |-| Forum= See more |-| ROBLOX= Click here to play. Click here here for updates. Don't be Anonymous, take your time to login or connect to Facebook. Click here to found out why. Before you start, please look at the Wiki Rules and Guidelines page. This section is where everyone can vote. The votes can be changeable. Every month the questions are changed. Article of the Month= *Article of the Month - P90 *Chosen Gun Type - Assault Rifle |-| Game= |-| Wiki= Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Start Page